


small ice cubes - Klance christmas oneshot

by mellowyellowbees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Swearing, good luck reading i didnt even finish the first scene, lance is a messy narrator, lots or swearing, oh right lol, there now you know the pov lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowyellowbees/pseuds/mellowyellowbees
Summary: Lance can't get home to his family for christmas due to a snowstorm so the team spends christmas in the university dorms, trying to cheer him up, and after a few drinks lance and keith get a little weird.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	small ice cubes - Klance christmas oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys its christmas and because im not feeling the christmas spirit this year im gonna try writing this instead of helping with the christmas dinner

My grandmother has always spoken of luck, karma and whatnot but I never really believed her until now. I must've done something, anything, a big old no-no crime of the universe for me to deserve what's happening now. My flight is cancelled, all flights are cancelled, all of them. My christmas spirit is really looking like the watered down cheap coffee I drink every morning from the college cafeteria. So, its really fucking down. 

Around half an hour ago I should have been boarding a plane directly to Varadero (Cuba for those bad at geography), where my family meets every holiday season. But due to the recent snowy weather circumstances I am not currently in that flight, I am actually sitting in the airport diner processing what just happened. And, because I wanted the cheapest flight ever, it is currently 1:43am, december 24th. Why is this so bad? Well, after a semester of exams, studying and way too much biology, too much physics, too many exams, just too much of everything. A guy just really wants to spend some time with his family, eating dinner and having a laugh. But no, the universe has ruled it doesn't want that at all. Instead I'll be stuck, alone, in the dorms and having nothing to do this christmas. 

As for now, I guess all that is left to do is go back to my room and unpack everything, let's try not to slip on the way there too, Lance. That'd be the cherry on top of the disaster cake. 

As I arrive to the main hall, Shiro, Keith and Hunk are there too. Very confused as to why they are still here, since they supposedly went home, I walked towards them looking for questions. "Hey guys, what are you doing here? Weren't you gone like, yesterday?" I asked, sitting in the armrest next to Hunk. "We were, but in the end we had to stay around because my friend couldn't take care of Kosmo, we changed flights and well, you can assume the rest." calmly expained Shiro, fixing his gloves around his metal arm. Useless, but looks cool. 

"And you Hunk?" Keith followed up after his brother's explanation. "Oh, me? Well I was gonna meet Shay's parents this christmas but, I booked a flight a few days later than her, and now I got no flight, no dinner, and no Shay." He pouted on that last statement. I shift on my seat a little, burrowing on our desolate situations. 

"Well this fucking sucks," Keith blurts out. Expressionless. 

  
i wont finidh thid


End file.
